Ángel de Papel
by Teniente Jazmin Jager
Summary: Konan todavía miraba con un deje de nostalgia a su ángel de papel, ya amarillento por los años. Aquel simple pedazo de papel plegado le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de un tiempo feliz, de su primer día de clases en una Academia de tres muy particular. Y de Jiraiya-sensei. Konan. Cuarto lugar. Reto "Primer Día de la Academia" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


_Nαruto_ es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Fic creado sin fin de lucro alguno.

Fanfic participante en el Reto «Primer Día de la Academia» del Foro «La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas»

Personαje: Konαn.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 1056, según Word.

Ángel de Papel

Konan plegaba una y otra vez el pequeño trozo de papel que tenía entre sus manos. Suspiró contrariada. Ni en mil años sus figuritas de _origami_ se parecerían a las que hacía mamá.

—¿Qué haces, Konan? —Una hermosa mujer de pelo azul se acercó a ella.

—Quiero hacer una flor para mi cabello, como el tuyo. —Señaló la flor que adornaba el pelo de su madre.

La mujer rió. —El _origami_ es el arte de la paciencia, hija.

—¡Eso tarda mucho! —Konan infló sus mejillas.

—Tú eres muy paciente. —Su madre volvió a sonreír y acarició el pelo de la niña. —Vale, hija; pero ya es hora de ir a la cama, mañana tienes escuela.

Konan se durmió entonces, arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia que caía en los suelos de Amegakure.

—***—**

Despertó al día siguiente y seguía lloviendo mansamente. Engulló su desayuno, tomó su mochila y se lanzó a la carrera. Temía llegar tarde y que Yahiko decidiese tomar su lugar al lado de la ventana.

«Yahiko», pensó mientras amenizaba los pasos. Al principio su carácter extrovertido chocaba con el de ella, sereno y parsimonioso. Mas el corto tiempo que llevaban en la Academia Ninja se había encargado de limar las pequeñas asperezas. Se hicieron amigos. Y mientras él se encargaba de dar un soplo de alegría a la clase, ella se encargaba de aprenderse los _ninjutsus_ para mostrárselos a él después, cuando él dijiera "basta" –justo antes de los exámenes- y le pidiera a ella que lo ayudase "aunque sea un poquito, Konan-chan".

—¡Konan! —la aludida se detuvo, su madre la había seguido desde la casa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Mamá.

—Olvidaste esto —dijo, sacando una delicada flor de papel y poniéndosela en el cabello—. Listo, estás hermosa.

La niña le sonrió y volvió a correr camino a la Academia.

—***—**

Tal y como lo esperaba, Yahiko había llegado antes y se había instalado en su lugar, _al lado_ de la ventana.

—¡Yahiko! —llamó.

El niño sonrió burlón. —El que llega antes gana, Konan-chan.

Ella soltó un bufido suave y se sentó a su lado, _del lado contrario_ a la ventana.

Durante las horas de clases, donde el _sensei_ explicaba pacientemente la teoría del manejo de chakra para caminar sobre el agua, dejó de llover y un sol medio aturdido por tantos días de lluvia surgió en medio de los nubarrones que todavía adornaban el cielo. Un haz de luz se coló por la ventana e iluminó los cabellos de Yahiko dándole a sus mechones rebeldes una curiosa semejanza a los rayos de sol. Yahiko observó con el rabillo del ojo cómo su compañera lo observaba a hurtadillas y volvió a sonreír. Konan apartó la vista, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Esto es todo por hoy. Tienen como tarea repasar la teoría porque mañana vamos a hacer la primera práctica. —Un murmullo colectivo siguió a las palabras del sensei—. Sin peros. Mañana.

Konan y Yahiko caminaron juntos hasta el gran portón de la Academia.

—Hasta mañana, te voy a enseñar algo nuevo. —Se despidió Yahiko, sonriente.

—También yo —comentó ella; levantó la mano en señal de despedida y se marchó segura de que esa noche su madre le enseñaría a hacer un bonito ángel de papel.

—***—**

Por el camino a su casa oyó todo tipo de rumores sobre una batalla en el distrito norte de Amegakure, su casa. Konan apuró los pasos solo para encontrar escombros, humo y gente huyendo en dirección contraria a la suya.

—¡Mamá! —gritó.

Pero nadie le respondió, la casa ardía en una pira.

—***—**

Anduvo sin rumbo por la villa; no supo cuándo, pero empezó a llover de nuevo, con fuerza. Sintió un peso en el estómago. Estaba sola. Completamente sola. Amegakure era hostil, las aldeas en guerra eran hostiles, no había lugar para ella.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, por inercia y sintió la pasta de papel contra sus dedos. La observó detenidamente por unos segundos mientras que la lluvia se la llevaba.

Era lo único que quedaba de su madre.

Jiraiya oyó paciente la historia que Konan iba desglosando para él. Tragó seco. Ella, como Yahiko y Nagato, eran los hijos de la guerra, una guerra que en ese momento le supo absurda, a pesar de que fue considerado un héroe de ella. Suspiró.

El tono de Konan variaba a medida que contaba cómo se reencontró con Yahiko cuando este buscaba refugio en la cueva que a ella le servía de vivienda. Le contó cómo habían aprendido a supervivir gracias a la picardía de Yahiko; el esbozo de alegría que tuvo cuando dominó por completo el arte del _origami_ sola y la risita que se les escapaba los tres cuando, acurrucados alrededor de una fogata, recordaban el tiempo en el que la guerra era una preocupación lejana y donde los exámenes eran el único dolor de cabeza.

Jiraiya estuvo a punto de echar una lagrimilla rebelde, mas logró contenerla.

—Mire, Jiraiya-sensei. —Konan extendió las dos manos cerradas—. Esto es de mi parte, escoja uno.

El Sannin tomó una de las manos sin entender. Konan la abrió y vio en su interior un pequeño ángel de papel.

—¿Qué hay en la otra mano? —preguntó.

—El mío. —Konan le enseñó el otro origami, un ángel idéntico al que él tenía en la mano—. Tuvimos un _sensei_ en la Academia; pero para mí, y estoy segura que para ellos, usted es mucho más, como un ángel de papel. —La chica sonrió—. Nuestro primer día de clase fue el día en que lo conocimos, Jiraiya-sensei.

El hombre, feliz, aceptó el regalo de la niña mientras le alborotaba los cabellos azules.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —dijo, orgulloso—. Ahora ayúdame a preparar algo de comer; ese par no tarda en llegar.

La lluvia arreciaba afuera, Yahiko y Nagato regresaron completamente empapados. La cena, tranquila. Meses después, Jiraiya partió de nuevo.

Lo que pasó después, es historia. Excepto una cosa.

Aún años después, cuando Pain gobernaba sobre Amegakure, y ella se convirtió en el «Angel de Dios», Konan todavía miraba con un deje de nostalgia a su ángel de papel, ya amarillento por los años.

Aquel simple pedazo de papel plegado le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de un tiempo feliz, de su primer día de clases en una Academia de tres muy particular. Y de Jiraiya-sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

Notαs de lα αutorα: *suspirando aliviada* ¡Por fin, Jashin! No tener internet ni computadora fue una completa tortura. Aún así acá está mi reto. Mi versión de los días de Konan en la Academia, la cual es más abstracta que concreta en este fic. El primer día es simbólico, pues para mí, sinceramente, pienso que estos tres niños vieron en Jiraiya un maestro, un guía y, acaso un padre. El verdadero comienzo para ellos fue cuando cruzaron sus vidas con Jiraiya-sensei. Acá está mi versión. =)

Que les sea leve. ¡Suerte a las demás participantes en el reto!

¡Jajohecha pevê!

21 de Abril de 2014, lunes.


End file.
